Akokimei's adventure
by easterangel
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own Bleach. Don't sue me. Akokimei is Ichigo cousin that is from Canada. What kind of adventure can she have? I'm new at this so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. I do own my two Characters because I made their names up. Don't steal the name** thank you.** I also own the plot. It my first time and I suck at Japanese.

**Character's Bio**

**NAME: Akokimei Sakimoto**

**AGE: 14**

**HEIGHT: 147 (taller than Rukia shorter than Ichigo)**

**FAMILY: Tom Sakimoto Father (deceased) owns a sweet shop incorporated.**

**Serena Sakimoto Mother (deceased) owns a design incorporated.**

** Keizen Seno the bodyguard of Akokimei.**

**Isshin Kurosaki her uncle**

**Ichigo Kurosaki her cousin**

** Karin Kurosaki her cousin**

** Yuzu Kurosaki her cousin**

** Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto her great grandfather**

**NICKNAME: Mei Mei**

**HAIR: reddish purple **

**EYES: blue**

**NAME: Keizen Seno**

**AGE: 25**

**HEIGHT: 157**

**HAIR: black**

**EYES: brown**

**NICKNAME: Keno**

Last Night Kurosaki's resident.

It was dinner time at the Kurosaki resident. Yuzu scream "Dinner is ready

Dad, Ichigo and Karin." Karin Said "Alright I'm starving what we are

Having for dinner?" Yuzu said "were having Pot Luck." Just as she finish

Saying what they were having dinner, the phone rang. She went to the phone.

"Hello, Kurosaki resident, how can we help you?" On the other end was

Akokimei. "Can I speak to Isshin Kurosaki please?" "Okay sure, Dad there is

Someone on the phone for you." "Hello, Isshin Kurosaki speaking." "Hi ojisama,

This is Akokimei; I will be on my way to Japan. I am there tomorrow at

5:00pm, please come to pick me and my bodyguard up thank you, see you guys

Tomorrow afternoon. Okay bye now, I'm getting on the plane now."

A speaker at the airport was at the background it said "All passengers to

Flight 192 please goes on board." Isshin was extremely happy, he told

Ichigo,Yuzu and Karin that their cousin from Canada is coming to Japan

Tomorrow at 5:00pm. "All of you must come right back after schools, we are

going to pick your cousin up. She hadn't come to Japan for a long time,"

Ichigo said "Who the hell is she? Why does she sound so familiar and why is

She is coming here?" Isshin said "She is coming because I'm her legal guardian.

She and her parent left Japan when she was very little. Ichigo then that's

Why you don't remember anything about her and your aunt and your Uncle.

Her parent is gone now they were killing by a drunk driver. (Reality is they

Were killing by a hollow.)" Ichigo said "I'm going to do my homework, thanks

Yuzu for making dinner." Ichigo went upstairs he finish his homework and

Slept.

Next day

Ichigo was walking to school with his Shinigami pals. He told them that his

Cousin from Canada is coming so he couldn't do his hollow duties. He was

Waiting to see what his cousin looks like. The bell ring for lunch Chico and

Companies were sitting at their usual spots. There were all looking forward to

Meet Ichigo cousin. It was the end of the day, Ichigo went hurray home with

His sisters. They all went to the airport. They hold up a sign that said

Akokimei and Keizen name on it. Akokimei and Keizen spotted them and start

Walking toward them. They meet up with them. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin was

Awestruck at how beautiful they look. They all went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. I do own my two Characters because I made their names up. Don't steal the name** thank you.** I also own the plot. It my first time and I suck at Japanese.

**AKOKIMEI'S POV**

When I first walk into the Kurosaki resident, how could

Peoples lives in there because it was really small and

Cramps in the rooms. My house was larger than that in

Canada. I was settling in my room, I notice I was sharing

The Room with my two cousins Karin and Yuzu. My

Bodyguard is settling in the guest bedroom. I notice that

I was living Inside of a medical clinic. I also sense to

Much spiritual Energy from this house. I know for the

Fact that my Cousin Ichigo has a very high spiritual

Energy. I also know that my uncle Isshin is a former

Captain, but I promised my uncle that I would not tell

Them that. He said "I would tell them when the time is

Right." I knew this would attract many hollows here. In

Fact I just sense one coming closer to this house.

**ICHIGO'S ROOM**

Ichigo came into the room, the closet was open Rukia

Came out of it. "Ichigo, you are home. What does your

Cousin and her friend looks like?" she said as she saw

Ichigo. The phone that Rukia was carrying began to beep.

"Ichigo let's go there is a hollow coming toward the house,

It's going toward your sister's room." Ichigo said "Hey

Rukia, now you can see for yourself how my cousin looks

Like. She's staying in my sister's room, so let's goes."


End file.
